


Silencio

by DarkCaustic



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Silence Kink, Smut, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCaustic/pseuds/DarkCaustic
Summary: On the other side of the room, Roque coughs and again they both still. Jensen squints into the darkness, tries to make out the shapes of their sleeping teammates. No one moves for several moments - they haven’t woken anyone yet it would seem.(Or: Cougar and Jensen get it on while everyone else is asleep. That's it. That's the whole story.)





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up to the fandom nine years late with smut*

He doesn’t exactly wake with a start but with a sharp intake of breath that Cougar hushes as he climbs onto the cot with Jensen. It’s narrow, not enough room for both of them without being pressed close together. Not that Jensen is complaining.

“M’turn?” Jensen asks – it’s still dark out and they’ve been rotating watch.

Cougar hushes him then kisses his neck and Jensen melts a little. “Oh, _not_ my watch,” he says, happily.

Instead of hushing him again, Cougar uses a finger to tip Jensen’s chin back and kisses him full on the lips to quiet him. Cougar is half on top of him, pinning him down and licking into his mouth.

Jensen hums happily in his throat only to be hushed again by Cougar, who pulls the scratchy, army-issue blanket down so he can push his legs inside. Cougar then lays flat on top of Jensen and grinds his hips into Jensen’s pert ass as he tugs the blanket back up over them.

“I like where this is going,” Jensen says.

Across the room, Pooch flips over on his own cot, the springs squeaking and Jensen and Cougar both freeze. After a few seconds of silence, Cougar begins to move again. He holds Jensen’s hip still with one hand, and uses the other to tilt Jensen’s head so he can kiss Jensen’s throat.

Jensen twitches under him, his body coming fully awake, his cock hardening where it’s trapped between his belly and the cot. He spreads his legs and pushes his ass back into Cougar’s crotch. He can feel Cougar’s erection, hot and hard and lining up with the crack of his ass.

Cougar grunts, barely a whisper of sound and then he’s fumbling between them, tugging down Jensen’s pants and cupping his ass with one warm hand. There is a _snick_ sound of a cap being opened and Jensen becomes aware of Cougar fumbling a small bottle of lube with his free hand.

On the other side of the room, Roque coughs and again they both still. Jensen squints into the darkness, tries to make out the shapes of their sleeping teammates. No one moves for several moments - they haven’t woken anyone yet it would seem.

“ _Silencio_ ,” Cougar whispers in Jensen’s ear right before plunging a slick finger into his body.

Jensen makes a small sound of shock before relaxing into it, arching his back and pushing his knees as wide as they can go before getting trapped by the pants still tangled around them.

Cougar knows him, knows his body, and has sharpshooter accuracy with the way he pegs Jensen’s prostate. Jensen has to bite his lips to keep back the little sounds that want to escape as Cougar fingers him open, wet and fast. His hands curl around the top corner of the cot, it’s all he can do to just hold on while Cougar holds him down and gets him wet and open.

“Ready?” Cougar asks, low and level in Jensen’s ear. His facial hair dragging on the sensitive skin making Jensen’s skin light up like sparks. He nods, groaning a little.

Cougar clamps his hand over Jensen’s mouth to keep him quiet as frees his dick with his other hand. The sound of him slicking it up is loud in the otherwise quiet room. Jensen can hear Pooch shift again in his sleep, can hear Clay walking by the room on his watch, hears the leaking facet in the kitchen drip, hears the tiny curse Cougar mutters before he settles his weight more squarely on Jensen and begins to push inside.

Jensen strains a little, accommodating Cougar. They’ve been fucking for a while, but he still always feels blindsided by it – by Cougar’s size; by the steady, deep way that Cougar fucks; by the way he realizes how much he loves Cougar.

Cougar keeps his hand over Jensen’s mouth as he shoves all the way inside in one slow, quiet movement. Once they are flush, he goes sniper-still and lets Jensen adjust to the burn. When Jensen starts to make tiny noises in the back of his throat, Cougar clamps his hand tighter over Jensen’s mouth, plants his knees firmly on either side of Jensen’s hips and begins to rock gently in and out of Jensen’s body.

The cot is mercifully quiet. There is only the slick sound of Cougar’s dick moving in and out of him and Cougar panting in his ear. It feels like Cougar is touching every inch of him, holding him to the bed and muffling his every sound. Cougar is wiry but strong and Jensen has yet to get sick of the way Cougar holds him down when they fuck, the way he takes control and lets Jensen just ride the sensations.

Cougar is quiet as ever, only his breathing increasing as he picks up the pace, sliding in and out of Jensen, building a delicious heat between them, trapped under the covers.

Jensen gives it back as good as he can, rocking slightly with every stroke. His dick drags across the rough sheets on the cot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Cougar is an immovable force above him, holding him down and fucking him open. Jensen breathes hard through his nose. He white knuckles the edges of the cot, bracing himself for the onslaught of Cougar’s fucking.

Cougar adjusts slightly, sliding his free hand up the bed. He shoves it under Jensen’s chest and slips along until he finds a nipple and gives it a sharp pinch. Jensen jerks in response, clenching on the cock inside of him and making a surprised noise. Cougar hushes him again, his palm still flat over Jensen’s lips. He’s merciless though, now dragging his hand back down to Jensen’s hip to hold him tight and starts to fuck him harder.

Jensen has to close his eyes, lets himself get lost in the feeling of Cougar. Cougar on him, in him, his soft hair brushing Jensen’s shoulder, the smell of his sweat, his damp breath on Jensen’s ear. He can tell the moment Cougar is about to come – his hips stutter, his knees tug in, clamping along Jensen’s hips and holding him there as he empties inside Jensen’s body.

Jensen groans and Cougar’s hand goes even tighter across his mouth to muffle him. Or maybe it’s unintentional, a reflex to the orgasm Cougar is still riding out, his head tucked between Jensen’s shoulder blades as he twitches and struggles to stay silent. It’s difficult – Jensen is always so tight and hot, pliant for him, so sweet for him.

When the last bits of pleasure finally sweep out of him, he lays sweat-damp and wrung out on Jensen’s back, hand still curled around Jensen’s mouth. His heart pounds in his ears and he’s ready to fall asleep – it’s been a long mission and a long night and neither are over yet.

He listens, but there’s not much to hear – Clay in the other room pacing. Roque giving the occasional snore. Traffic somewhere in the distance.

It would be easy to drift off but— Jensen twitches under him, still turned on, still holding the edge of the cot. His hips are shifting, trying to rub off on the sheets, just a little bit and Cougar turns his head to nip at Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen jerks and whimpers but the sound is caught in the palm of Cougar’s hand and held there. Cougar shifts a little, pulls out and slides over to one side. He pulls at Jensen till Jensen rolls onto his side and lets Cougar spoon up behind him.

“Quiet,” Cougar whispers. “Like a mouse.”

Jensen nods. He’s flush all the way down the back of his neck, his skin hot to the touch.

Cougar reaches between them, rubs his hand through the slick still dripping out of Jensen’s ass, then curls his hand over Jensen’s hip and takes his cock into hand. He’s painfully hard, cock curling up toward his belly, wet at the tip. It won’t take much, Cougar knows from experience, as he strokes Jensen. He keeps his motions slow, cautious about the slick sound in the room.

Jensen turns his head to press his face into the pillow, muffling his own whimpers as Cougar picks up the pace.

Cougar curls his other hand under Jensen, hauls him in close and keeps him there while he thumbs along the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen makes another tiny sound and jerks in Cougar’s grasp before coming all over Cougar’s hand.

Cougar strokes him through the aftershocks, kisses the back of his neck, and wipes his hand off on the sheet.

Jensen goes utterly boneless and swallows with a click. He looks dazed, glassy-eyed. Cougar loves this, pliant, fucked-out Jensen. Jensen when he’s safe, taken care of. Loves that he’s the one who made him that way.

“Wow,” Jensen says. “Couldn’t wait?”

Instead of replying, Cougar tugs at him again until Jensen gets the message, rearranging so Jensen’s curled up with his head on Cougar’s chest. Cougar likes this too, the afterglow, where it feels like no one can touch them.

He rubs circles into Jensen’s skin with his fingertips while Jensen drifts off.

In the morning, Pooch gives Cougar a knowing look but Cougar can’t bring himself to feel ashamed.

“You’re lucky Roque sleeps like the dead,” Pooch whispers but Cougar just smirks.


End file.
